Splackavellie
by Mistress Usagi
Summary: Mamoru has been ignoring Usa lately.The others aren't happy.Stayin up several nites thinking why Mamo is actin like he is Usa hears the same song each nite.Recording the song she takes it&lets the others listen to it.They decide... PUT ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 The Agreement

Splackavillie  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Ranma ½ or Dragonball Z. I don't own the song   
  
Splackavillie. 'Nough said. Plz review when you are finished reading. I also know I might   
  
have twisted some of the characters personalities a bit but plz bear with it ok. I'm also not   
  
the best speller.  
  
Ages  
Inners-22  
Uranus & Neptune-24  
Saturn-19  
Pluto-27  
Mamoru-26  
  
"Talking"  
*Thoughts*  
  
  
Summary.  
  
Mamoru has been ignoring and been cold toward Usagi lately. His says he needs   
  
time study for his college tests. The others don't like it. Usagi stays up late several   
  
nights in a row thinking as to way 'Mamo-chan' was acting the way he is. Each night   
  
though she always seems to hear this one song called 'Splackavillie'. She records the   
  
song & takes it with her when she goes to meet the other girls. Talking with them   
  
they decided that she needed to listen to the message in the song. She needed to get   
  
a Splackavillie.   
  
Definition-Not your husband/wife or boy/girlfriend. Some you can call when your   
  
man/woman ain't doing you right. Someone you can call when your body needs a fix.   
  
Someone that can make you feel alright.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you guys agree with me right?" Usagi asked as she looked in each of the girls   
  
eyes. " You wouldn't be mad at me? What if I like fall in love with the person and   
  
cause Crystal Tokyo not to be created or..."  
  
  
" Quit with the 'what ifs' already Odango Atama. We already said it would be alright   
  
except for Setsuna but hey that's her problem." Rei put an arm around Usagi's   
  
shoulder and continued to talk, "We can't have you unhappy because then you'll make   
  
us unhappy. Right everyone."  
  
Several yeas were heard  
  
"Demo. I think I should ask Setsuna though. I mean I know Chibi-Usa was a brat at   
  
times but I still loved her. So just be on the safe I'll ask her." Hitting the Pluto sign on   
  
her communicator she called the time guardian.  
  
" Hai, Hime" Sailor Pluto's face appeared. Seeing that her princess looked confused   
  
she asked concern," What's wrong Usagi."  
  
" Well the girls and I were thinking sense Mamo-chan was acting weird lately that it   
  
would be alright if." Usagi stopped in mid-sentence. Deciding that she wanted to   
  
word what say wisely, " that I kind of find someone else."  
  
Pluto's face looked confused for a moment. " Does everyone agree with you."  
  
" Hai we do Pluto-Mama." Hotaru spoke up, "I mean how many times most Usagi-  
  
neesan come crying to us because Mamoru has cancel their date to study or work   
  
late."  
  
Sailor Pluto grinned at what Hotaru had said.  
  
Makota decided that she should also voice her opinion sense Usagi wasn't. " I really   
  
not trying to tell you or Usagi what to do. Demo if it was me I would do. And as Rei   
  
had said earlier that if Usa isn't happy then we won't be either."  
  
"Yea", Minako shouted, " I mean how can he just blow off Usagi to study or work.   
  
Then when she tries to talk with him about how she feels he ignores her then says   
  
she should too or something."  
  
Sailor Pluto grin had grew larger. *So Hime want's to see what kind of fish there are in   
  
the sea the so be it. Besides I really didn't like Mamoru.*  
  
"Sailor Pluto are you listening."   
  
" Iie I wasn't." Pluto blushed with embarrassment for not paying attention. Demo, who   
  
could blame her. Something interesting was about to happen. "What were you saying   
  
Michiru."   
  
" I was saying that would if effect Crystal Tokyo being create or Chibi-Usa's birth."  
  
Oh so that what they wanted to know.  
  
" Iie it won't. Chibi-Usa will still be born as long as Crystal Tokyo or Silver Alliance takes   
  
place."  
  
"So." Ami questioned," everything will still turn out even if Usagi is with someone else   
  
from what you said earlier occurred? How is it possible?"  
  
"Ami you just had to ask scientific question didn't you? Pay no attention to her Pluto"  
  
Rei exclaimed.  
  
" Where are Luna and Artemis?"   
  
"We're right here Sailor Pluto." Luna said as Artemis and her appeared in the   
  
communicator. "Why?"  
  
" Step through the portal. It will bring you here. I wait you two to stay at the Time Gates   
  
with me." Seeing that the felines were about to ask questions she quickly said," I'll   
  
explain when you get here. And Usagi-Hime I want you to be happy remember that."  
  
" Hai Pluto." Usagi said as the connection was ended. Luna and Artemis walk to through   
  
the portal and disappeared.  
  
" So." Minako piped up, " you are basically single right Usa, Ami?"  
  
Not liking the looks in the three of the Inner Senshi eye's they replied" Hai, I think."  
  
The three grinned like mad women as they shouted," We're going clubbing tonight!"  
  
Usagi sent a pleading look at Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka.   
  
"Sure I'll love to go." Hotaru said then looked at her adoptive parents.  
  
One down. Two to go.  
  
Michiru smiled thinking. *This is going to be fun.* "I'll go besides someone will need to be   
  
the descanted diver." *And I have to see what kind of men Usagi picks up. Besides I have   
  
to keep Haruka from killing someone if they get to close to Usagi and Hotaru.*  
  
Two down. One to go.  
  
Haruka sighed, "Alright I'll go but I'll try to send the guys to Hell if they try to make a   
  
move on Koneko and Firefly that I don't like." *Damn I give in again.*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that night at club Twilight's Mistress ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come Usa," Minako pleaded, "why don't you go dance with that guy." She pointed to a   
  
guy with a braid.   
  
" Or him."  
  
Tuning Minako out Usagi looked around. Michiru and Haruka were dancing together.   
  
Mako was dancing with Ami who she had some how gotten drunk. She's going to feel   
  
one hell of a headache in the morning. She couldn't even see where Rei or Hotaru had   
  
gone. Turning to say something to Minako Usagi found that she wasn't standing next to   
  
her any more. Taking a glance around to find a booth to sit in Usagi found that   
  
there were none that were empty. Taking a second glance around Usagi look to find a   
  
booth that one wasn't as crowded as they other. She spotted one that had four women   
  
and four men and walked over to it. I hope they let me sit down with them my feet are   
  
starting to kill me.   
  
  
" Excuse me but would it be ok if I sat here." Usagi asked nervously because of the look   
  
that one of the guys had given her.  
  
The woman with long purple hair answered, " Sure. By the way my name is Shampoo."   
  
as she and the women of the booth scooted over to make for her. " This is Relena,   
  
Dorothy, and Bra. The guys are Quatre, Wufei-baka, Ranma, and Goten. What's your   
  
name?"  
  
  
" Its Usagi." Just as Usagi had gotten comfortable Haruka and Michiru walked by "Could   
  
you hold on a sec I need to let my friends know where I'm at. Hey Haruka, Michiru I over   
  
here."  
  
  
Turning around as they heard their names being they walked toward the booth where   
  
Usagi. Haruka being the first to get there asked, " Is everything ok Koneko?"  
  
  
"Of course she fine Haruka. Right Usagi." Michiru stated as she walked up behind her   
  
lover.  
  
"Hai", Usagi replied to Michiru, "I just wanted to let you two know where I was at and to   
  
tell the others if you see or find them where I'm sitting at in case they want to sit down   
  
too."  
  
"Alright. Let's get that drink you said you wanted then Haruka. K?"  
  
"Yea but if you need us page me ok Koneko." Haruka shouted over her shoulder as she   
  
and Michiru walked toward the bar.  
  
  
Please review and tell what you think. Should I continue? I also need to know if you are   
  
ok with yuri/yaoi. If you are not I'll try to limit it when I write if I do continue. You review   
would be appreciated.  
  
Mistress Usagi. 


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Some People at the Clu...

Splackavillie  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Ranma ½ or Dragonball Z. I don't own the   
  
song Splackavillie. 'Nough said. Plz review when you are finished reading. I also   
  
know I might have twisted some of the character's personalities a bit but plz bear   
  
with it OK. I'm also not the best speller.  
  
Ages  
Inners- 22  
Uranus & Neptune- 24  
Saturn-19  
Pluto-27  
Mamoru-26  
Shampoo, Ranma, Ryoga- 22  
Goten- 22  
Trunks-23  
Bra-19  
Relena & Gundam Pilots 'cept Trowa- 22  
Trowa- 23  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
*Thoughts*  
(Author notes)  
  
  
Summary.  
  
Mamoru has been ignoring and been cold toward Usagi lately. His says he needs   
  
time study for his college tests. The others don't like it. Usagi stays up late several   
  
nights in a row thinking as to way 'Mamo-chan' was acting the way he was. Each   
  
night though she always seems to hear this one song called 'Splackavillie.' She   
  
records the song & takes it with her when she goes to meet the other girls. Talking   
  
with them they decided that she needed to listen to the message in the song. She   
  
needed to get a Splackavillie.   
  
Definition-Not your husband/wife or boy/girlfriend. Some you can call when your   
  
man/woman ain't doing you right. Someone you can call when your body needs a fix.   
  
Someone that can make you feel alright.  
  
  
Recap   
  
Usagi and the others go to the club called Twilight's Mistress. Luna, Artemis, and   
  
Sailor Pluto are at the Time Gates to watch the events. Mako and Ami are dancing   
  
together and so were Haruka and Michiru before they went to go get Haruka a drink.   
  
Mako had somehow gotten Ami drunk. Rei, Minako, and Hotaru are nowhere to be   
  
find. Usagi spots that she can sit down in and rest her feet. Walked over to the booth   
  
hoping that they would let her sit with them. She meets Shampoo, Dorothy, Relena,   
  
Bra, Quatre, Wufei-Baka, Ranma, and Goten. Letting Michiru and Haruka know   
  
where she is she starts to talking to them about current events and other things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I'm going to go and get a drink Winner so watch the onnas while I'm gone." Wufei   
  
stated as he got up. "Do NOT let Dorothy talk you into letting them leave you sight. If   
  
you want to leave get Yui or Barton to watch them."  
  
Quatre watched as Wufei wobbled a bit as he started to walk away from the booth. "   
  
Don't you think that you had already had enough to drink Wufei." he asked with a   
  
worried look.  
  
" Mind yo your damn buissiness Winner. I know what my limit is."  
  
" Yea. When he's passes out on the floor and everyone steps on him." Goten   
  
whisper to the others so Wufei wouldn't hear him.  
  
" But Wufei." Quatre tried to reason. Wufei continued to walk toward the bar as if he  
  
hadn't heard him.  
  
"So," Usagi said trying to break the silence since Wufei had left," how is everyone   
  
tonight."  
  
"We're fine." Ranma answered for the group. " How 'bout you Usagi."  
  
"I'm fine." Usagi said after about sitting quiet for a few seconds  
  
"Not to be rude or anything Usagi but you are lying" Goten said from his sit   
  
beside Dorothy and Bra.  
  
Usagi laughed. She had hardly known this people for five minutes and they could   
  
already tell she was lying.  
  
"Goten that was rude." Bra said as she hit Goten behind his head. "If she wants to   
  
lie about how she doing then let her. Its not like we're going to be seeing her after   
  
tonight. But then again we might because this is nightclub. Besides it her own   
  
business to."  
  
Everyone begin laughing at the two as they got into an argument about how it was ok  
  
to tell other people about their because it was like a 'one night stand' as he had put   
  
it.  
  
"Alright if you wanna know I'm not doing so good." Usagi stated as the laughing died   
  
down.  
  
"Why is that? Some guy stalking you in here or something. If you want I could   
  
always beat him up for you." Goten said as he showed her the muscles in his arm.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that," she replied with a smile. " Just some guy problems."  
  
"Sounds like me." Ramona said with a laugh. "Except I have girl and guy problems."  
  
" You do? Not to be noisy or anything but do you date guys? I don't anything against   
  
you if you are. My two friends Michiru and Haruka are dating."  
  
" Nani! Ranma you're dating guys. When where you going to tell Shampoo this."   
  
Shampoo exclaimed as she put her face in Ranma's.  
  
" No, no Shampoo." Ranma waved his hands in defense of himself. " It's not like   
  
that."  
  
"Oh. How so then?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Well when I was younger my pops and I traveled around China trying to make me   
  
the strongest man amongst men.   
  
(Insert Ranma's story here. I'm too lazy to type it. ^.^%)  
  
After Ranma was finishing telling his story everyone proceeded to tell his or her own.   
  
Leaving out bits and pieces that they didn't want other people to know beside them and   
  
the ones that already knew.  
  
  
" What about you Relena?" Bra questioned since she hadn't shared her life story with   
  
them.  
  
" I prefer not to talk about my life." she replied looking at the people dancing. * Besides   
  
the whole world basically already knows.*  
  
"Its ok if you don't want to. I mean we are after all total strangers." Ranma said.  
  
"Yea, but we're total strangers that basically know each other's life story up until this   
  
point in life." Goten stated  
  
  
Usagi stared at Relena than asked, " Aren't you THE Relena Peacecraft." Relena   
  
started to fidget under Usagi's stare. "Princess of the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
Everyone in the booth turned and looked at Relena like she grown an extra head   
  
except for Dorothy, and Quatre.  
  
Relena look gulped. She didn't want to make these people mad. From what they said   
  
they could easily kick her or someone else's butt. Even the blonde girl Usagi. "Hai I   
  
am."  
  
"So," Goten said," that's why I feel like I saw you before. I've always seen you on TV   
  
when I was younger. My Mom would always make me watch every time one of you   
  
speeches was on."  
  
Bra turned and looked at Quatre. " And wouldn't that make you and Wufei two of her   
  
bodyguards. The Gundam pilots."  
  
"You know", Ranma spoke up, " all that talk about total peace ain't never gonna   
  
happen. There are too many people that enjoy fighting."   
  
Shampoo glaring at the pacifist Shampoo stated "Shampoo's Amazon clan no like   
  
you. They say that you give them bad reputation because we love the thrill of a good   
  
fight."  
  
Usagi sighed. I should have kept who she was to myself. " Look don't jump on   
  
Relena's case because what she thinks or believes in. She is a Peacecraft she is   
  
excepted to follow her family's belief that war and violence is not the answer to   
  
things. If she were to say to the world that is a need for violence and wars to achieve   
  
peace they probably think that she was an impostor or something. All I'm saying is   
  
that in a way she probably didn't have a choice on the matter. They probably   
  
excepted her to follow what her family had been doing"   
  
Usagi looked at the other people at the booth. They looked as if they were thinking   
  
about what she was saying. Hell she didn't even know what she was saying. But ever   
  
since she became Sailor Moon she kind of learned the importance of fighting and   
  
wars. Taking a deep breath she continued.  
  
"Besides everyone has his or her own opinion about things. Not all of them are   
  
always right and not all of them are wrong. Only people that truly understand what   
  
the wars, peace and the balance that it holds in the world and colonies will be right   
  
about it or they have been alive for a really long time."  
  
Everyone begin to clap after Usagi had finished her speech. Or defense of Relena   
  
which ever you wanted to call it.  
  
"Well, done Miss Usagi," Quatre conjugations. "I have never in my entire life heard   
  
someone say something like you said. Its like you said people are raised or   
  
pressured to think or to believe certain things. And if I would have never met you   
  
before now I would think that you were either a lawyer or a really good speaker"  
  
"Hey Usagi! It me Rei!" Rei called as she started to walk over to the booth. Usagi   
  
looked around but didn't see her. "Over here!" Rei shouted as she waved her hand in   
  
the air like she was crazy. Finally making her way over to Usagi, Rei exclaimed, " You   
  
should really dance with that guy Minako tried to get you to dance with. He's a wild man!   
  
I mean even Haruka is dancing with him. But I think that probably the alcohol talking   
  
though. Oh. Hi my name is Rei sorry for being rude like that. Well Odango Atama  
  
aren't you going to introduce me to your friends."  
  
Usagi blushed with embarrassment. *Leave it to Rei or Mina to embarrass me in   
  
public in front of people I really don't know.*  
  
  
Please review and tell what you think. Your reviews would and will be appreciated.  
  
MistressUsagi  
2:07 AM 7/28/02 


	3. Chapter 3 A Drunk Dirty Dancin' Wufei

Splackavillie  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Ranma ½, Dragonball Z, or Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
Or anything associated with them. I don't own the song Splackavillie. 'Nough said.   
  
Plz review when you are finished reading. I also know I might have twisted some of   
  
the character's personalities a bit but plz bear with it OK. I'm also not the best   
  
speller.  
  
Ages  
  
Inners- 22  
Uranus & Neptune- 24  
Saturn-19  
Pluto-27  
Mamoru-26  
Shampoo, Ranma, Ryoga- 22  
Goten- 22  
Trunks-23  
Bra-19  
Relena & Gundam Pilots 'cept Trowa- 22  
Trowa- 23  
Yuskue, Keiko-22  
Kurama, Botan, Hiei-23  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
*Thoughts*  
(Author notes)  
  
  
Summary.  
  
Mamoru has been ignoring and been cold toward Usagi lately. His says he needs   
  
time study for his college tests. The others don't like it. Usagi stays up late several   
  
nights in a row thinking as to way 'Mamo-chan' was acting the way he was. Each   
  
night though she always seems to hear this one song called 'Splackavillie.' She   
  
records the song & takes it with her when she goes to meet the other girls. Talking   
  
with them they decided that she needed to listen to the message in the song. She   
  
needed to get a Splackavillie.   
  
Definition-Not your husband/wife or boy/girlfriend. Some you can call when your   
  
man/woman ain't doing you right. Someone you can call when your body needs a fix.   
  
Someone that can make you feel alright.  
  
  
Recap   
  
Wufei drunkenly leaves the booth to go get him some more drinks. Dorothy, Usagi,   
  
Shampoo and the others are still at the table. Bra and Goten get into an argument   
  
about people lying to people. After Goten and Bra stop-arguing Shampoo accuses   
  
Ranma of dating men and not telling her. Ranma clears the misunderstanding. He   
  
and the others tell bits and pieces of his or her past except Relena. Usagi points out   
  
that Relena is THE Relena Peacecraft and then everyone but Usagi, Quatre, and   
  
Dorothy kind of gets angry at her. Usagi stands up for her and says that everyone   
  
has his or her own belief and others should respect it. And that their belief is neither   
  
wrong nor right. "Hey Usagi! It me Rei!" Rei called as she started to walk over to the   
  
booth. Usagi looked around but didn't see her. "Over here!" Rei shouted as she   
  
waved her hand in the air like she was crazy. Finally making her way over to Usagi,   
  
Rei exclaimed, " You should really dance with that guy Minako tried to get you to   
  
dance with. He's a wild man! I mean even Haruka is dancing with him. But I think that   
  
probably the alcohol talking though. Oh. Hi my name is Rei sorry for being rude like   
  
that. Well Odango Atama aren't you going to introduce me to your friends."  
  
Usagi blushed with embarrassment. *Leave it to Rei or Mina to embarrass me in   
  
public in front of people I really don't know. *  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Rei this is Dorothy, Shampoo, Goten, Relena, Ranma, Bra, and Quatre." Usagi   
  
pointed to each person as she said his or her names. " Everyone this is Rei." Several   
  
'hello's' and 'HI's' were exchange between the others and Rei. Usagi looked around   
  
and said " I would introduce you to Wufei but he went to go get himself drunker."  
  
  
" Come on Usa you just have to dance with him." Rei exclaimed suddenly as she   
  
tugged on her arm." You did come here to party, get drunk and dance with good   
  
looking men right?"  
  
  
" Hai, I did but."  
  
  
" Will come on then." Rei than looked Usagi' in the eyes " You're not scared are you?"  
  
Usagi stood up. " I am not."   
  
  
" Then come on then." Rei argued. " Besides if you don't I'll have Duo come over here   
  
and give you a lap dance. I'm sure he wouldn't have any objections."  
  
  
" Does this Duo have about a three foot braid and is wearing black." Quatre   
  
questioned.  
  
  
" Hai. You know him or something?" Rei replied.  
  
  
" Yea. Too well if you ask me." He stated.  
  
  
" I'll come," Usagi agreed, "but only if one of them comes with us." Turning to look at   
  
the others Rei gave them her best puppy dog look.  
  
  
" I don't feel like dancing so I am stay here." Bra said.  
  
"So will I, to keep Bra some company." Shampoo said as she took a drink from her cup.  
  
  
" I'll stay with Bra, Dorothy, Shampoo and Relena then. And in case if Wufei comes back."   
  
Quatre stated.  
  
  
" What!" Dorothy exclaimed. "I refuse to sit here in this booth with nothing to do.   
  
Besides I want to go dance and I know Relena wants to go too. Right Relena?"   
  
Relena nodded her head.  
  
  
Quatre sighed, " Alright but only if Heero or Trowa goes with you."  
  
  
" K. Will get Heero to go with us then." Dorothy said as she turned around so that   
  
she faced the booth next to them. " Hey Heero me and Relena want to go and dance   
  
so you have to go with us."  
  
  
"Hnn."  
  
  
" Hi my name is Dorothy," she said as she put her head and arms onto of Heero's   
  
head. "And I assume you are some of Heero and Trowa's new friends."   
  
  
"Omae o korosu."  
  
  
" So I this must be one of onnas that you have to protect."  
  
  
"She doesn't look that annoying or bad looking either Heero. Are you sure that not   
  
attracted to her or the other girl."  
  
  
Dorothy let out a laugh. " Him be attracted to one of us. That's like saying that he   
  
wears Barney pajamas, sleep with a teddy bear and sucks his thumb. That's just   
  
how the Heero we know is." Dorothy ruffled Heero's hair, "unless we really don't   
  
know him that well but we all have our own secrets. Besides Duo would have told me   
  
or one of the others about it or would have tried to blackmail him by now. By the way what   
  
are your names? "  
  
  
  
" I'm Kekio."  
  
  
"Kurama."  
  
  
" I'm the beautiful Botan."  
  
  
"Name's Yuskue and that is Hiei. He doesn't really talk a lot."   
  
  
" Umm Dorothy do you think you could sit down." Quatre asked as he covered his   
  
eyes.  
  
  
Dorothy turned around with questioning look on her face. " Why?"  
  
  
"Because." Quatre was cut short as Goten placed a hand over his mouth.  
  
  
" Because what Quatre? Why are you holding your hands over your eyes and why is   
  
your face red?  
  
  
" Pay no attention to him Dorothy it's just the alcohol he drank talking." Goten said.  
  
  
Dorothy shrugged her shoulders turned around to face the other table.  
  
  
" Umm Dorothy, right?" Kekio asked. Dorothy nodded her head and Kekio continued.  
  
" Well I think that Quatre guy wants you to sit down because you are giving him an   
  
eyeful of you butt and being a gentleman like he is he wants you to sit down so he   
  
won't see it."  
  
  
" Oh. Ok." Dorothy sat down on her knees and turned her head to look at Quatre. "   
  
That better?"  
  
  
"Hai." Quatre replied as he removed his hands from his face.  
  
  
" You just had to ruin a good show didn't you." Goten pouted, " But it was good while   
  
it lasted."  
  
  
" So are you coming or not Heero." Dorothy questioned.  
  
  
"Hai," he replied as he got up, " but I want you two to stay where I can see you."  
  
  
Dorothy turned around and looked at Ranma and Goten. " Are you two coming or are   
  
you staying here?"  
  
  
  
"Of course I am coming!" Goten exclaimed. " I want to see what all babes I can   
  
dance with."  
  
  
" Sure." Ranma replied raising his shoulders, "I guess it wouldn't help to stretch my   
  
legs by dancing."   
  
  
Everyone who was going to leave stood up and walked away from the booth so that   
  
other people could get out.  
  
  
"Alright then lets go!" Rei shouted as she tried to pull Usagi. Feeling that Rei had   
  
grabbed the front pocket of her mini skirt Usagi grabbed Relena and Dorothy's   
  
hands. " You're just going to dance when you dance with him."  
  
  
Usagi glanced behind her to see that Goten and Ranma had wondered off   
  
somewhere and that Dorothy was pulling and Heero's arm so that he wouldn't get   
  
separated from her and Relena.Coming to a sudden stop Usagi collided into Rei   
  
causing the others that she was pulling to bump into each other.  
  
  
" That's the guy I was telling you about." Rei said pointing to a guy was currently   
  
dancing with Ami and Makota. Letting go of Usagi's skirt she walked over to where   
  
they were dancing and said something to the trio. After they seemed to finish-talking   
  
Rei walked back to where Usagi was. " Duo this is Usagi, Usagi this Duo." Rei   
  
introduced.  
  
  
" Want to dance Usagi?" Duo asked as he extended a hand to her.  
  
  
Usagi looked at the others and took his hand. " Sure."  
  
------------------------------------------- The Booth where Shampoo Quatre and Bra sit-------------  
  
  
" Here comes Wufei-baka." Shampoo said as she noticed he walking toward the   
  
booth.  
  
  
" So Winner you decide to finally decided to become a man. " Wufei said as he got   
  
in Quatre's face.Quatre face turned red as he turned his head to avoid the alcohol   
  
smell on his breath. " Its such an honor being a man." Getting on top of the table   
  
Wufei grabbed the crouch of his pants and yell at the top of his lungs. " I AM MAN!   
  
HEAR MY MOANS!"  
  
  
" Please get off the table." Quatre pleaded " People are starting to stare."  
  
  
" There's no reasoning with Wufei-baka Quatre." Shampoo stated as she glared at   
  
the people who dared to look at her.  
  
  
" It would be nice if he got off the table though. " Bra said as she slides down in the   
  
booth.  
  
  
Wufei got off the table and gets back in Quatre's face. " Where are Peacecraft, Yui   
  
and Catalonia."  
  
  
" They're out there dancing." Quatre said as he pointed in the direction they had went   
  
in. Wufei walked off leaving to Shampoo and Bra laughing at him and Quatre shaking   
  
his head.  
  
  
*I'm going to have one hell of a time getting him home. *  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------Where Usagi and the others are. -------------------------  
  
  
  
Duo, Dorothy, and Usagi where dancing when the music stopped.   
  
  
" Alright people, where going to try this new joint from North America. It's called My   
  
Neck, My Back by Khia." (Not sure if that the person who sings it but that what my   
  
bro. told me.)   
  
  
The DJ started to play the song and Usagi Duo and Dorothy started to dance again.   
  
Usagi stood in front of Duo with Dorothy behind her. Usagi eyes widen as she saw   
  
Wufei walk up behind Duo. Gently pulling Dorothy's head toward hers she whispered   
  
in her ear. " Don't say anything. Lets see if he'll notice its guy. And that it's   
  
Wufei."Dorothy nodded her head and grinned.  
  
  
" Hey that feels nice." Duo said as he noticed that someone was dancing behind   
  
him. Using his left hand he pulled Wufei closer. "WHAT THE HELL!"  
  
  
  
Please review and tell what you think. Your reviews would and will be appreciated. I   
  
don't own the song My Neck, My Back. I also want five to ten reviews if it's not too much   
  
to ask minaa.  
  
MistressUsagi   
3:26 AM 8/9/02 


	4. Chapter 4 Kicked Out of the Club

Author's notes.  
  
Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. I had writer's block. I apologize for any out of   
  
characters out of character. I was having a bad and strange day when I was finishing   
  
writing this. Anyway please review. Remember reviews make me happy. I also have   
  
another story out. Its called "Yasha?" go read and review it! It's crossed over with   
  
Inu-Yasha.  
  
  
  
Splackavillie  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Ranma ½, Dragonball Z, or Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
Or anything associated with them. I don't own the song Splackavillie. 'Nough said.   
  
Plz review when you are finished reading. I also know I might have twisted some of   
  
the character's personalities a bit but plz bear with it OK. I'm also not the best   
  
speller.  
  
Ages  
  
Inners- 22  
Uranus & Neptune- 24  
Saturn-19  
Pluto-27  
Mamoru, Motoki-26  
Shampoo, Ranma, Ryoga- 22  
Goten- 22  
Trunks-23  
Bra-19  
Relena & Gundam Pilots 'cept Trowa- 22  
Trowa- 23  
Yuskue, Keiko -22  
Kurama, Botan, Hiei -23  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
*Thoughts*  
(Author notes)  
^ Telepathy ^  
  
Summary.  
  
Mamoru has been ignoring and been cold toward Usagi lately. His says he needs   
  
time study for his college tests. The others don't like it. Usagi stays up late several   
  
nights in a row thinking as to way 'Mamo-chan' was acting the way he was. Each   
  
night though she always seems to hear this one song called 'Splackavillie.' She   
  
records the song & takes it with her when she goes to meet the other girls. Talking   
  
with them they decided that she needed to listen to the message in the song. She   
  
needed to get a Splackavillie.   
  
Definition-Not your husband/wife or boy/girlfriend. Some you can call when your   
  
man/woman ain't doing you right. Someone you can call when your body needs a fix.   
  
Someone that can make you feel alright.  
  
  
Recap   
  
Usagi gives into Rei's begging about her going to dance with Duo. Relena, Dorothy,   
  
Heero, Goten and Ranma go with her. While walking to where the others are Goten   
  
and Ranma wonders off. When they reach the others Duo, the guy Rei was talking   
  
about is dancing with Makota and Ami. Saying something to the trio Duo walks other   
  
to where Usagi is and asks her to dance and she says yes. Back at the booth where   
  
Shampoo Bra and Quatre Wufei walks up to them. Telling Quatre that he has finally   
  
become a man Wufei gets on the table and yell I am man hear my moans. After   
  
getting off the table he demands where Heero, Dorothy and Relena went. After   
  
Quatre tells him. He wonders off to find them. Duo, Dorothy, and Usagi are dancing   
  
when the music is stopped.   
  
  
"Alright people, where going to try this new joint from North America. It's called My   
  
Neck, My Back by Khia."  
  
The DJ started to play the song and Usagi Duo and Dorothy started to dance again.   
  
Usagi stood in front of Duo with Dorothy behind her. Usagi eyes widen as she saw   
  
Wufei walk up behind Duo. Gently pulling Dorothy's head toward hers she whispered   
  
in her ear.   
  
"Don't say anything. Lets see if he'll notice its guy. And that it's Wufei." Dorothy   
  
nodded her head and grinned.  
  
"Hey that feels nice." Duo said as he noticed that someone was dancing behind   
  
him. Using his left hand he pulled Wufei closer. "WHAT THE HELL!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Now ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo turned his head around to see that Wufei stood behind him with a very large   
  
smile on his face while he looked at his butt.  
  
  
" Do you know that your butt looks very squeeze-able." To prove what he said Wufei   
  
squeezed Duo's butt. With the squeeze to his butt Duo arched his back forward.  
  
  
" Hold you guys I want you to hold that pose!" Minako yelled as she continued to   
  
take pictures as Rei filmed them with a camera that they had somehow gotten in the   
  
club.  
  
  
Usagi and Dorothy grinned liked maniacs. They were loving every minute of it. Usagi   
  
waved at Rei as she moved in to get a close up of the four. Duo's eyes widen with   
  
shock when it hit him that they were filming and taking pictures of him and Wufei   
  
dancing.  
  
  
* I'll be damned if I let them get out of this club with those films. It'll ruin my   
  
reputation! If they don't use it for blackmail on me. Oh boy just wait until Wufei   
  
realizes what happened. *  
  
  
Breaking away from Wufei and Usagi he made his way toward Rei and Minako.  
  
  
" Oh girls." Duo said sweetly. A little too sweetly for the girls liking. " Would you be   
  
so kind as to hand of those cameras?"  
  
  
Minako and Rei looked at each other grinning then at Duo. Duo gulped. He didn't like   
  
the way they looked at him then each other.  
  
  
^ How 'bout we make a run for it Rei. I mean we do have some pretty good blackmail   
  
on him. Sure he's a stranger but I'm sure Ami could tell us who he is after she gets   
  
over her hangover tomorrow or the day after. ^  
  
  
^ Sure. I mean that by what he's wearing he has to be worth something. ^  
  
Minako and Rei looked at Duo one more time before taking off into the crowd. Duo let   
  
out a string of curses as he chased after them.  
  
  
Usagi laughed as she turned toward Dorothy. " I doubt that Duo will catch them."   
  
" I don't know." Dorothy said as she wrapped her arms on Usagi's shoulder. " Duo is   
  
good at getting what he wants."  
  
  
" How 'bout we make a little wager on that then?" Usagi asked as she felt Wufei   
  
leaves from behind her.   
  
  
Dorothy raised her eyebrow. " What kind of a wager?"   
  
  
" If Rei and Minako has possession of the films when the club closes you'll. Umm. I   
  
don't know give you five hundred dollars. Or vice-verse. There   
  
also has to be to at least two witnesses besides the winner."  
  
  
Dorothy grinned * There is know why I am going to lose this bet. *  
  
  
"You're on." Dorothy said as she stuck her hand out. Usagi shook her hand. " I hope   
  
you don't expect to win Usagi."  
  
  
Usagi shook her head in disagreement. " No I think I'll win this bet."   
  
Feeling a tap on her shoulder Usagi turned around.   
  
  
" Have you seen Hiei?" Kurama asked. " He got mad and left the booth."  
  
  
Usagi and Dorothy both shook their heads. " No we haven't seen him."  
  
  
" I hope he not at the bar." Kurama said.  
  
  
" Why?" Dorothy asked curious.   
  
  
" Because when he's mad he drinks a lot. He trends to insult people, then challenge them   
  
to drinking contest, making whoever loses pay for the bill of the drinking contest. He only   
  
does this if he doesn't have more money to buy his own drinks."  
  
  
" Oh." Dorothy said.  
  
  
" I thank you ladies for you time. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night." Kurama said as   
  
he bowed then walked over into a crowd.  
  
  
Usagi stared at the spot where he once stood. " Now that's a gentleman."  
  
Dorothy nodded her head in agreement.   
  
  
" I wonder how he is in bed." Usagi said with a slight blush on her face.  
  
  
" You're a bad girl Usa." Dorothy playfully scolded her.  
  
  
" You act like you weren't think the same thing." Usagi retorted.  
  
  
" Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't."   
  
  
"Anyway have you seen where Relena and Heero want off to?" Usagi said as she   
  
changed the subject.  
  
  
Dorothy's eyes widen. " When did they wonder off?"  
  
  
Usagi shrugged her shoulders. " I don't know. I was going to ask them who they think   
  
would have the film but they were gone."  
  
  
"We better go look for them. I don't want Quatre mad at me. If he can even get mad."  
  
Dorothy grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her off into the crowd.   
  
  
" Where are we going?" Usagi asked as blinked her eyes trying to re-adjust them to   
  
the bright lights.  
  
  
" We're heading back to the booth." Dorothy abruptly stopped causing Usagi to  
  
ran into her. " Hey Ranma have you seen Relena or Heero." She hollered over the   
  
loud music so that he could hear her. Ranma shakes his head before he is pulled out   
  
of their sight by a pink haired woman.   
  
  
Pulling oh Usagi's arm again she headed toward the booth. Upon reaching the booth   
  
Dorothy let go of Usagi's arm. Pulling her close she whispered in her ear.   
  
" Try to act cool. Quatre is an expert at picking up what people are feeling."  
  
Usagi nodded her head in understandment as she approach the table and sat down   
  
next to Shampoo. She let out a fake sigh as Dorothy sat next to her.  
  
  
" Having fun?" Shampoo asked as she grinned at Usagi.  
  
  
" Yea. But I wish the men would leave me alone." Usagi lied.  
  
  
Bra laughed. " Well most men want to dance with a good looking woman so its   
  
nature for them to beg us."  
  
  
Usagi leaned over until her head touched Shampoo's shoulder and her hair covered   
  
her face.   
  
  
" Have Relena or Heero come back to the both? Or have they walked by." She   
  
whispered so that Shampoo could hear her.   
  
  
" No they haven't?" She answered back in the same tone. " Why?"  
  
  
" Because me and Dorothy can't find them."   
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
Dorothy got up. " I'm heading back out. Usagi are you coming."  
  
  
Usagi nodded her head before turning back to Shampoo. If you see either one of   
  
them tell them that Dorothy and me are looking for them. Ok."  
  
  
Shampoo nodded her head as Usagi scooted over and got out of the booth.  
  
  
" What did see say Usagi." Dorothy asked as they walked.   
  
  
" She said that she hadn't seen them but if she does that she'll tell them that we are   
  
looking for them." Usagi answered as looked around.  
  
  
" We should try the bar."  
  
" Huh?" Usagi said not catching what the girl had said.  
  
  
" We should try the bar. Relena doesn't really drink but Heero does. They could be   
  
up there." Dorothy explained.  
  
  
" Oh?" Usagi said feeling a little bit stupid. Following Dorothy up to the bar she saw  
  
Haruka and Michiru. " Hey Dorothy I'm going to go talk to my friends for a minute.   
  
OK?"  
  
Dorothy nodded her head and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
" Hey Michiru." Usagi said as she walked up the aqua hair woman.  
  
  
" Oh hi Usagi." Michiru responded sounding a little disappointed.  
  
  
" What's wrong." Usagi asked concerned.   
  
  
Michiru sighed. " Haruka got herself into a drinking contest. I can't to talk her out of it."  
  
  
Usagi shook her head. " Who is she suppose be in this contest with."  
  
  
" Him." Michiru pointed to a guy with black hair.  
  
  
" She got into a drinking contest with Hiei! We're going to have to talk her out of it."  
  
Usagi said as she grabbed the other woman's arm and walked over toward Haruka.  
  
  
" Haruka you can't get into that contest with Hiei!" Usagi shouted.  
  
  
" Why?" Haruka asked not even looking up from her cup of beer.  
  
  
" Because if you lose you'll have to pay for ALL the beer you and him drank. And I know   
  
that you don't have that kind of money on you." Usagi answered  
  
  
" So that means I can't lose. Besides he insulted Mich. And no one insults Mich. I would   
  
have pulled out my sword and tried to kill him but she talked me out of it saying she   
  
could do anything for me if I went to jail for murder."  
  
  
" She's right you know."  
  
  
" Hai I know she's right but what he said just made me so mad." Haruka said as she   
  
slammed her fist on the counter. Getting up Haruka walked to where Hiei sat.  
  
  
" Since I can't talk Haruka out of this how 'bout I use the Ginzuishou so that she won't feel   
  
the effects of the alcohol too much?"  
  
  
" Won't that drain your energy?" Michiru asked concerned.  
  
  
" Hai but its worth it. Besides it won't hurt Haruka if she doesn't know."  
  
  
Michiru nodded her in agreement. " If you get too drained though just take some of my   
  
energy or just stop. OK?"  
  
  
" OK. But I doubt it. I mean how hard can it be. Its just alcohol." Usagi reassured Michiru.   
  
  
" Look they're starting." Michiru said." We better get closer in case a crowd might form."  
  
  
Usagi and Michiru walked up to where the two where sitting. After watching Haruka  
  
drink about twenty small glasses of alcohol Usagi noticed that Haruka looked like she   
  
was about to pass out. Using the Ginzuishou she slowed down the effects. Haruka and   
  
Hiei drank another forty glasses beforeHiei passed out.   
  
  
" Ta. Take th. Take that!" Haruka said as she stood up.  
  
  
" I'll handle it from here Usagi." Michiru said before she walked over to Haruka.  
  
  
Feeling another tap on her shoulder she turned around to see Kurama again.  
  
  
" He's over there." Usagi said as she pointed to Hiei's slumped body.  
  
  
" Thanks." Kurama said as he walked over to pick Hiei's body.  
  
  
Picking Hiei up Kurama walked back over to Usagi. " So he lost. Huh?  
  
  
" Yep. My friend beat him."  
  
  
Kurama chuckled. " I image that he won't like it."  
  
  
" Do me a favor?" Usagi asked.  
  
  
" Ok."  
  
" When he wakes up tell him that he should keep his temper in check." Usagi said as she   
  
walked away.Noticing that Kurama was about to make off with Hiei the bartender shout   
  
at them.   
  
"Hey who's going to pay for all that beer that him and his friend drank!" Kurama   
  
proceeded to walk off as if he hadn't heard him. Coming from behind the counter the   
  
man started to walk up to him.  
  
  
" One of this days I ought to leave you like you are." Kurama said as he quickly   
  
disappeared into the crowd.  
  
  
" When I get my hands." The bartender said as walked back behind the counter.  
  
  
Usagi laughed at the scene before she continued to look for Dorothy. Noticing her   
  
ordering a drink from a woman bartender she walked over to her. " Didn't see them did   
  
you?" Dorothy shook her head as she drank from her beer.   
  
  
" Want some?" She offered Usagi her glass of beer.  
  
" Sure." Usagi replied taking the glass and drinking some.  
  
Sitting in silence for a while Usagi spoke up. " How about we check the bathrooms?"  
  
" Sure. It bets sitting here." Putting some money on the counter they walked off to the   
  
bathrooms.  
  
" I wonder why there's such a big crowd around here." Usagi asked as she and Dorothy   
  
tried to get through.  
  
  
" Don't know." Dorothy said as she was pushed. Dorothy grabbed onto Usagi as she fell   
  
pulling her onto of her. Usagi blush as she realized that her head fell into Dorothy breast.  
  
  
" Hey Usagi! I sure that her breast are comfortable but I think you might want to get up."   
  
Rei said as she and Makota appeared above her.   
  
" Shut up Rei!" Usagi said in embarrassment as Makota helped her and Dorothy up.  
  
" Oh come on you to. We came here to have a good time." Makota stated. " Anyway I   
  
think way this area is so crowd is because I think someone is fighting."  
  
  
"Oh. I wonder who?" Dorothy said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
  
"Don't know. But lets got see." Rei answered.  
  
As they pushed through the crowd Usagi saw that everyone that she had might and her   
  
friends where over here. Finally getting through the crowd they came to see that Goten   
  
and Heero were fighting about six guys.  
  
  
" Whoop their asses Heero!" Dorothy shouted as she saw who was fighting.  
  
  
Looking around for Relena Usagi noticed that the crowd had disappeared. Getting a bad   
  
feeling her stomach she brushed it off. Spotting Relena she walked over to her. " Hey   
  
Relena do you know how this fight started?"  
  
  
Relena shook her. " Heero was walking me to the bathroom. We spotted Goten on the   
  
way. I stopped to talk to him and next thing I know these six guys jumped them."  
  
Feeling herself being picked up Usagi started to kick and pounded the man's back. "Put   
  
me down!"  
  
"Alright Usagi but you don't have to kick the crap out of me." The man said as he put her   
  
down.  
  
" Who the hell do you think you are?" Usagi yelled at the man. Noticing when the man   
  
was Usagi blushed. " Sorry Motoki. I didn't realize who you were."  
  
  
"Its ok Usa. Anyway where's Mamoru?" Motoki asked  
  
Usagi eyes widen slightly. * How am I going to explain to Motoki that I'm not here with   
  
him. *  
  
" So you didn't come here with him then?" he mused.  
  
  
" Does Reika know you're here?" She answered his questioned with a questioned.  
  
  
" Alright. I get the hint. So you won't tell Reika right." Motoki said with a nervous laugh.  
  
" Not if you don't tell Mamoru." Usagi said as she extended her hand.  
  
" Deal." Motoki shook her hand. " Well see you Usagi."   
  
" Who was he Usagi." Relena said as Motoki walked away.  
  
" Just a friend." She replied. " Let's get back to the others."  
  
Relena nodded her head and followed Usagi.  
  
" Where'd everyone go?" Usagi said as she came to a stop.  
  
Relena shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Usagi walked up to a nearby man and asked him had he seen any of her friends,   
  
describing what they looked like.  
  
" Yea I seen them." He said. " Are you with them." He asked Usagi and Relena. They   
  
nodded their heads. Grabbing each of their hands pulled to a door that read exit.   
  
Opening the door he threw them out.  
  
" You are banned from back into this club for this rest of the night for all the trouble you   
  
and your friends cause." He said.  
  
  
Rubbing her butt as she got up she turned in looked at man that threw her and Relena   
  
out.  
  
  
" Your stupid ass didn't have to throw us out! We could have left on our own!" She yelled   
  
at the man.  
  
  
" Whatever." He said as he looked on with a grin. * I love my job. *  
  
  
" I hope you bitch ass gets fucking fired!" Usagi yelled getting mad that he thought it was   
  
funny. He just stood in the doorway and grinned.  
  
  
" Why I ought." Usagi started to walk toward the man. Punching him in his jaw she went   
  
to hit him again but was held back by Shampoo and Bra.  
  
  
" Sorry about that." Bra said trying not to laugh.  
  
  
" It's just that time of the month and she always seems to have problems." She lied.  
  
  
" Well don't let physic-o bitch near me again." He said as he spit out some blood.  
  
  
Usagi fought harder to get free. Feeling that no one was holding her back she ran and   
  
jumped on the man. Usagi hit the man several times before Trunks pulled her off of him.   
  
Gaining his baring the man ran back inside and closed the door.  
  
" Let me go! I'll kill his ass!" Usagi shouted in protest.  
  
  
" Calm down Usagi." Rei said to Usagi.  
  
  
" Yea calm down. Besides I think you broke his nose and jaw." Makota explained.  
  
  
Usagi stop fighting against Trunks. " I did? Oh no! I should apologize!"  
  
  
"He deserve what he got." Botan laughed out causing everyone else to laugh.  
  
  
After everyone stopped laugh Usagi turned to Rei. " Did you get that on film?"  
  
  
Rei nodded her head. " I sure did."  
  
  
" Speaking of film do you still have yours Minako?" Dorothy asked.  
  
  
" Nope. I have it!" Duo said proudly as he showed off the camera. That was until Minako   
  
took it out of his hand.  
  
" Haruka has it now!" Minako evilly laughed as she put it in Haruka's shirt.  
  
" Don't you even think about." Haruka said as she glared at Duo.  
  
  
" Looks like we didn't we win any money off each other." Dorothy said to Usagi.  
  
" Yea I know." She replied.  
  
  
  
Please review and tell what you think. Your reviews would and will be appreciated. Or   
  
e-mail at MistressUsagi@hotmail.com. Go read and review my other story "Yasha?"!  
  
  
MistressUsagi   
  
Sunday, October 13, 2002 8:00 PM 


End file.
